A concept has been devised using modern electronics and computer technology to assist in the vocational training of mentally-retarded persons. Proposed is a research and development effort to embody the training system concept in modular hardware and software for versatile manual workstations. The modules, in conjunction with other specialized vocational materials, can be readily adapted to training assistance in a broad variety of tasks involving basic skills such as: attending counting accurate placement of items packaging in-seat behavior. Configuration of a workstation, and system programming for training on a specific task sequence, can be accomplished by instructors without experience in computers or electronics. Each training set-up provides for the automatic acquisition of data which tracks client performance and progress. As a first step in implementing the system and evaluating it in a realistic setting, a basic workstation will be assembled to assist in training clients in the fabrication of memo pads, a present vocational activity of one of the many programs involved in training handicapped persons in Massachusetts. The proposed workstation will be evaluated at that program with the help of the existing clients and staff.